¿Qué díα es hoy?
by Aritou
Summary: .:SasuSaku:.  Todo se confunde, la realidad con la fantasía… y alguien es el culpable.  "¿Quién le habla? ¡¿Quién demonios está dentro de su cabeza!"  .:¡Especial por el cumpleaños de Sakura!:.


**N/a:** Esto es por el cumpleaños de Sakura que fue el pasado **28 de Marzo**. Estaba tan atareada que me olvidé por completo, pero hoy me vino un arranque de inspiración y no paré hasta terminarlo. Nunca había escrito algo así, pero admito que me dejó satisfecha y eso es lo que cuenta.

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndolo ;D

_**Disclaimer aplicado.**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué día es hoy?<strong>

_**By:**__ Ari-ch__α__n_

* * *

><p><em>~Dedicado a Sakura Haruno, mi kunoichi favorita. Gracias Kishimoto por crear a esta maravillosa flor~<em>

* * *

><p>—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Te los pusiste!<p>

Sakura hace una mueca ante el chillido más que escandaloso de Ino. Su amiga rubia mira con ojos brillantes su nueva prenda.

—Te dije que te quedarían fabulosos, ¿a que sí? ¡No puedo creer que te los hayas puesto, de verdad!

—Pues es mi cumpleaños y por lo menos sé que hoy nadie me juzgará por ello.

… o por lo menos eso espera. No siempre se llena de valentía y decide usar alguna prenda que Ino le regale—y estamos hablando de _Ino_, que en contraste con ella, Sakura parece una monja. Porque vamos, que prácticamente todos los días usa pantaloncitos de licra bajo una falda, pero de eso a usar unos pantaloncitos requete-mini-cortitos que si bien le hacen resaltar sus bonitos muslos, la hacen sentir como una… um, como alguien que no es; estamos pasándonos de la raya. Porque probablemente se esté pasando de la raya, ya saben, _no todos los días _a Sakura Haruno se le ve tan… em, ¿descarada?

Bah, no importa. Hoy es su cumpleaños y ella se siente con la autoestima suficientemente alta como para ponerse dichos pantaloncitos deportivos y de algodón—¡porque qué suavecitos son! —color negro con un bonito—¡y qué lindo es! — estampado de gatitos en ambas caderas. Ino ha sido complacida, ella también está complacida. Fin de la conversación. Se aceptan quejas desde mañana.

—¡Sa-Sakura-chan!

Un escandalizado Naruto la mira con los ojos como platos. Sakura está a punto de reír pero la presencia de su moreno compañero de equipo—que como siempre, nunca se hace notar—la hace callar y sentirse repentinamente avergonzada. Mentiría si dijera que no se había preguntado qué pensaría Sasuke de su nueva vestimenta, pero justamente por dicho pensamiento es que no sabe cómo comportarse delante de él. El muchacho la examina por unos segundos con mirada inescrutable y luego sigue caminando hasta adentrarse en el _Ichiraku Ramen_, donde en un principio Sakura había propuesto quedar con sus amigos más cercanos para almorzar juntos en honor a su cumpleaños.

—Sa-Sakura-chan…

Chasquea la lengua al darse cuenta que Naruto sigue tan atónito como hace unos minutos.

—Sí, Naruto, estoy bien. Gracias por el feliz cumpleaños.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sakura-chan! —él parece salir de su estado catatónico y se acerca a ella para abrazarla. Acepta el abrazo gustosa y suelta una risita cuando se ve levantada del suelo, Naruto ríe con ella y cuando ya la ha bajado nuevamente, le mira con ojos confundidos y Sakura sabe que está a punto de decir una estupidez—. ¿Por qué has venido en ropa interior?

Es Ino la que ésta vez chasquea la lengua al ver cómo su mejor amiga manda lejos al rubio cabeza hueca.

Diez minutos más tarde los cuatro jóvenes junto a Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten y Rock Lee—quienes de igual manera, aunque unos más que otros, mostraron su desconcierto antes los bonitos shorts de la pelirrosa—se encontraban comiendo de su ramen y hablando de cosas triviales.

—Entonces…—comienza Kiba, lanzándole una mirada de arriba abajo que Sakura se ve obligada a fruncir el ceño ante su descaro—. ¿Es ése un regalo de _alguien_ especial?

—Por supuesto que de alguien especial. Yo—sonríe Ino, pagada de sí misma.

—¿Se me ven mal? —se atreve a preguntar Sakura, insegura.

—¡No, no, no! —se apresura Lee—Todo lo contrario, mi bella flor de cerezo. ¡Estás hermosa!

—Gracias, Lee.

—Sí, te ves muy bonita, Sa-Sakura-san.

Sakura sonríe a Hinata y agradece a las otras personas que también aportan su crítica positiva respecto a la nueva prenda. De manera inconsciente dirige su mirada hacia Sasuke, quien como cosa rara—nótese el sarcasmo—no ha dicho ni un sola palabra en todo ese tiempo.

Se ve interrumpida por la cabellera chillona de Naruto que acapara todo su rango de visión. Lo mira a los ojos y ve que estos brillan con emoción. Se contagia de su felicidad y agradece conocer a una persona tan alegre como él.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestiona.

—Pues... Sakura-chan, me preguntaba qué quisieras de regalo de cumpleaños.

Sakura pone una mano en su mentón, pensativa. La verdad es que no lo había considerado.

—No sé, cualquier cosa para mí está bien.

—¡Pero tienes que querer algo en especial!

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Lo que más quería era pasar un día diferente, y ya ha sucedido. Sin trabajo en el hospital, con mis amigos y sin preocuparme de nada esta vez.

Naruto luce decepcionado y Sakura le sonríe a modo de consuelo.

—Aunque…—mira hacia arriba fingiendo inocencia y sabe que todos le observan atentos—si quieren hacer este día aún más diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrada, no me quejaría.

Modestia aparte. En otras circunstancias consideraría muy egoísta su sugerencia, pero hoy es su cumpleaños y por un día, quiere sentirse mimada.

Las siguientes horas se la pasa de aquí para allá, siendo arrastrada por personajes como Ino, Naruto y Kiba hacia sitios de entretenimiento. Comiendo helado, algodón de azúcar, manzanas de caramelo y toda una gran cantidad de golosinas que ya llegada la tarde, sabe que no es capaz de probar del pastel que le tiene su madre preparado en casa.

—Muchísimas gracias chicos por querer matarme a base de azúcar—dice a modo de broma y todos ríen.

Se despiden y Sakura vuelve muy contenta a su hogar, algo mareada por atiborrase tanto de chucherías pero sintiéndose satisfecha.

Luego de detiene.

—¿Sasuke-kun?

El Uchiha permanece a pocos metros de ella, sus ojos son tapados por su oscuro flequillo y Sakura no puede sentirse más confundida. Luego de haber terminado con su ramen, el moreno se había retirado sin haberle deseado ni un feliz cumpleaños a la chica. Pero está bien, porque Sakura desde un principio no había esperado lo contrario. Con su simple presencia le bastaba—porque con tantos años de amor no correspondido, ha aprendido a ser feliz simplemente con poder verlo todos los días… no más venganzas… no más guerras…

—¿Qué sucede? —retoma su caminata hasta quedar más cerca de él.

Ella todavía no puede verle bien el rostro pero siente un estremecimiento que la deja aún más confusa. La noche sigue aún más calurosa que el día—y, ¡ey!, que esa ha sido otra excusa para estrenarse el regalo de Ino—, por lo que Sakura no se puede explicar qué sucede exactamente. Sasuke sigue callado y aunque ella la mayoría de las veces sabe interpretar sus silencios, esta vez no tiene una mínima idea de lo que pasa por su cabeza.

—¿Sasuke-ku—

Se queda muda porque la luna está en su punto y su luz alumbra claramente la cara de Sasuke y Sakura está pronta a un paro cardiaco.

La mira, a ella y sólo a ella. Y todo es rojo, rojo, rojo…

* * *

><p>Se despierta con un jadeo y por poco no cae de la cama al enredarse con las sábanas tratando de levantarse. Corre hasta el baño y se mira al espejo, sus ojos brillan por una emoción que en estos momentos no sabe identificar. Se siente extraña porque cree que algo se le escapa.<p>

¿Qué día es hoy?

—¿Cómo que qué día es hoy? ¡Es tu cumpleaños, cariño! —exclama su madre mirándola como si estuviera loca cuando ella llega hasta la cocina y le hace dicha pregunta.

Pero esperen, ¿su cumpleaños no fue ayer?

—Has dormido tanto que ya ni siquiera debes saber en qué dimensión estás.

Um… una posibilidad, sí. Está claro que todo eso de la salida con sus amigos por su cumpleaños fue un sueño. Definitivamente estar matándose tantas horas en el hospital debía de estar afectándole. Como regalo de cumpleaños iba a pedirle a Tsunade-sama una semana libre, por lo menos.

Oh, sí, regalos. El regalo de Ino debía seguir guardado bien doblado en su closet. Aunque esta vez Sakura no se sentía con demasiadas ganas de ponérselos.

_«Póntelos»._

Sakura pegó un chillido que sobresaltó a su madre que preparaba el desayuno.

—¡¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa que gritas como energúmena?

—N-no es nada, mamá.

Dios, se estaba volviendo loca. Podría jurar que una voz habló dentro de su cabeza. Y no era precisamente su fastidioso subconsciente, a ése lo conocía muy bien. Esta voz difería bastante de la acostumbrada.

Luego de desayunar Sakura va hasta su habitación y se sienta en el borde de su cama, indecisa. ¿Debía ponerse o no el regalo de Ino? En su sueño—el cual sorprendentemente a estas alturas ella todavía puede recordar muy bien—no lo había pensado dos veces y se los había probado, y viendo lo bien que se veían en ella se había cambiado de blusa y calzado sus acostumbradas sandalias ninja, lista para salir.

¿Se vería igual de bien dentro de esos pequeños shorts ahora en el mundo real?

_«Sí»._

Se sobresalta y mira hacia todos lados, aturdida. ¡Lo había escuchado de nuevo, estaba segura! Se queda tan quieta como una estatua, probando a ver si la vuelve a escuchar. Nada oye, sin embargo. Suspira descontenta y sin pensarlo mucho va hasta el armario y saca la pequeña prenda.

—¿Ya qué? No pierdo nada con intentarlo—masculla.

Los pantaloncillos se amoldaban perfectamente a sus caderas y trasero, igual que en su sueño. Más animada, Sakura se decide por usar lo mismo que había soñado y luego de media hora ya estaba de camino al _Ichiraku Ramen_.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Te los pusiste!

_Wow_, la sensación de _Déja vù_ no fue normal. ¡Era exactamente lo que había dicho Ino en su sueño!

—Te dije que te quedarían fabulosos, ¿a que sí? ¡No puedo creer que te los hayas puesto, de verdad!

Suspira, esto se tornaba cada vez más extraño.

Cinco horas más tarde Sakura está segura de que tiene cierta vena de vidente. Todo, _exactamente todo_, ha sido igual que en su sueño. Es como estar viendo una película que ya se había visto con anterioridad, sólo que tiene que participar de vez en cuando, y aunque alguno de sus diálogos no son los mismos, la rutina sigue igual.

Una gran ironía, si nos ponemos a pensar que ella sólo quería vivir un día diferente a lo acostumbrado. Lo que en realidad desechaba como regalo a todo el esfuerzo que sus amigos están haciendo por entretenerla, pues Sakura ya sabe de antemano lo que sucederá.

—Escuchen, algo raro me pasa—habla de repente, cuando Naruto le ha comprado su quinto helado del día, el de mantecado con frambuesas.

—¿Qué cosa? —es Ino la que pregunta.

—Verán, tuve un sueño muy raro, en donde, al igual que ahora, ustedes me llevaban a comer dulces y pasear por ahí. En donde tú, Ino, me decías que no podías creer que me ponía estos pantaloncitos que me regalaste, y tú, Naruto, me hacías ese estúpido comentario de por qué llevaba solamente ropa interior. ¡Todo lo que me ha pasado este día me pasó en mi sueño!

«Excepto la extraña voz en mi cabeza», quiere agregar, se contiene porque eso significaría más explicaciones y ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionarán ellos ahora—lo cual es un alivio, eso de saber las acciones que harán los demás comienza a ser mortalmente aburrido, por no decir extraño.

Para su completa sorpresa, ve cómo Ino se encoge de hombros—precisamente ella, ¡ella! Que siempre anda entusiasta por indagar más en sus cosas. Sakura echa un vistazo a Naruto, instándole con la mirada a que diga algo al respecto.

El rubio se rasca la nuca y la mira avergonzado.

—No lo sé, Sakura-chan, quizás tienes unos de esos episodios paranormales que salen en la tele.

—Sí—está de acuerdo Kiba, lo que hace todo aún más descabellado. ¿Kiba de acuerdo con Naruto? R-a-r-o—. Tal vez hasta sigas soñando—el chico perro sonríe de una manera tan enigmática que la pelirrosa se siente inquieta.

¿Que seguía soñando? La idea era absurda, ¿pero qué acaso todo esto no se volvía cada vez más absurdo?

_«Lo es para ti. No para mí»._

Ahoga un gritito y se sostiene la cabeza con las dos manos. ¿Quién le habla? ¡¿Quién demonios está dentro de su cabeza? Ella está segura de conocer esa voz, su tono ronco y decadente, pero es como si hubiera una barrera que le bloquea esa parte de su raciocinio, impidiéndole identificarla como es debido.

Se queda un rato así, apretándose la sien con las palmas de las manos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. La voz no vuelve a hablar y tiempo después, ella siente cómo poco a poco, la calma la envuelve nuevamente. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, se da cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos sigue con ella. De hecho ni siquiera se encuentra donde minutos antes. Ahora permanece de pie en el medio de una callejuela estrecha y sombría. Ya ha anochecido y la luna es opacada por grandes nubarrones.

Sin proponérselo comienza a caminar, siguiendo una ruta que no conoce y que probablemente la llevará a un lugar del que luego se arrepienta. Pero no es como si pudiera detenerse, una fuerza más grande que ella guía sus pasos y una desconcertante calma sosiega sus emociones.

Está completamente segura: esto es un sueño.

¿Qué más sino? ¿Un _genjutsu_? La idea le eriza los vellos de la nuca y hace que se sienta estúpida. Ella siempre ha sabido identificar fácilmente genjutsus. ¿En qué momento habrá sido? Intenta rememorar los acontecimientos del día anterior—o por lo menos desde antes de haberse «dormido». A ver, si mal no recuerda estuvo todo el día en el hospital, llegó a casa agotadísima y luego se echó a dormir. No, no, no, esperen. Los pantaloncillos Ino se los regaló en algún momento de la tarde… ¿verdad? Ugh, fuerza más su memoria pero no encuentra ningún retazo de recuerdo que le confirme lo que cree que pasó. De repente, para sus pasos.

¿Ino realmente le regaló esos pantaloncitos cortos?

_«¿Lo hizo?»._

En esta ocasión no se sobresalta ante la voz. Probablemente porque siga muy metida en sus propias voces internas. Esta vez evoca su «sueño»: despertó esa mañana, su madre le felicitó, ella subió a probarse los pantaloncitos de algodón, fue a reunirse al puesto de ramen con sus amigos, Ino estuvo encantada porque se puso su regalo. Luego Naruto se escandalizó porque pensaba que había ido sólo en ropa interior, Sasuke le ignoró—um, corrección, le miró por corto tiempo y después se dedicó a ignorarla. Sus demás amigos se sorprendieron por su vestimenta pero luego le hicieron cumplidos, más tarde le preguntaron qué quería de cumpleaños—«No sé, cualquier cosa para mí está bien.»—, luego le arrastraron y consintieron con golosinas, después a la final del día se despidió de ellos y fue sola a su casa, y entonces Sasuke…

—Sasuke-kun…—musita, absorta en sí misma.

—¡Sakura!

Sale de su ensimismamiento al verse frente a frente con Kakashi-sensei. ¡Oh, Kakashi-sensei! ¿Cómo es que lo había olvidado? ¿Cómo es que…?

Oh.

Y con un «¡clic!», todo encaja.

—¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, Kakashi-sensei?

—Uh… pues me he retrasado, una anciana me interceptó en el camino y…

—Mentiroso.

Pero este «Mentiroso» no es como los usuales que Naruto y ella suelen soltarle cada vez que le reprochan sus tardanzas—siempre cargados de burla y una pizca de molestia—, no, porque esos «¡Mentiroso!» son especialmente para Kakashi. Éste, en cambio, va dirigido hacia alguien más.

—¿Qué te traes, eh?

El Kakashi falso sonríe de tal manera que sus ojos expresan una malicia que ella nunca le había visto. Pero a fin de cuentas éste no es Kakashi-sensei. Poco a poco su cabello se va oscureciendo y la máscara se desliza por su cara hasta caer al suelo y desvanecerse. En menos de medio minuto la imagen de su querido sensei ha desaparecido y en su lugar se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha, en toda su gloria. La mueca prepotente sigue ahí, recordándole que todo ha sido causado por él y que ella ha caído igual que una mosquita en la telaraña dentro de su truculento juego.

Alza la mirada con la dignidad que le queda y se encuentra con los profundos posos que son sus ojos. Estos brillan de una manera que ella no sabe identificar y le causan cierto nerviosismo que no está dispuesta a exteriorizar.

—¿No piensas decir nada? —logra decir aún cuando siente que su garganta está a punto de cerrarse por sí sola.

La sonrisa de él se ensancha y Sakura siente el corazón en la boca.

—Esos pantaloncitos cortos te quedan jodidamente bien.

Cuando se da cuenta, ha dejado de respirar y la cara le arde debido a la vergüenza y la indignación.

Respira hondo y vuelve a intentarlo:

—¿Todo esto para decirme eso solamente?

Le ve alzar una ceja oscura.

—¿Prefieres que pasemos a la acción de una vez?

Dios, esa mirada que le está lanzando no debería ser legal.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun?

—¿Por qué qué, _Sakura_? —¡argh, joder! ¡Es tan dolorosamente sensual!

—¿Por qué hacer todo esto?

Él se le queda mirando por unos segundos más y luego encoge un hombro.

—No sé, es divertido—hace una mueca al ver que ella no piensa responder. Suspira—: Tú dijiste que querías pasar un día diferente.

—No, eso lo dije en mi sueño.

—No, eso lo dijiste _mi_ genjutsu—sonríe socarrón al verla echar chispa por los ojos—. Pero también lo dijiste ayer.

—¿Ayer?

—Ayer, cuando Ino te preguntó qué querías de regalo.

—¿Ino?

—Ino.

No puede evitar soltar una risotada. Sasuke vuelve a alzar una ceja.

—_Claro_, Ino me preguntó qué quería de regalo porque no sabía qué regalarme ya que los pantaloncitos cortos, ¡los jodidos pantalones! No me los dio ella, sino…

—Yo.

—… Kakashi-sensei.

Ella observa con deleite cómo la sorpresa asoma por sus ojos negros.

—¿Creías que no lo sabría? ¿Cómo entonces es que Kakashi-sensei estuvo todo este tiempo ausente en tus _dos_ genjustus?

—Dímelo tú.

Esta vez es el turno de ella de sonreír con malicia. Joder, joder, ¡es su gran oportunidad! Lo tiene en _la palma de la mano_.

— Porque estabas celoso de que el pervertido de sensei me regalara algo así—dice con deliberada lentitud—. Ah, pero, a ti también te gustaron los pantaloncitos, ¿no? Te _encantaron_, de hecho. Así que no te pudiste resistir a hacer que me los pusiera en el primer genjutsu, mejoraste mi día de cumpleaños y bla, bla, bla—¡Por Dios, es tan increíble ver cómo Sasuke tensa la mandíbula al verse descubierto! —. Pero, ¡oh! No fue suficiente con un día, ¿cierto? Te gustó la jugarreta y quisiste repetirlo. Pero, Sasuke-_kun_, ¿por qué colocarlo al final? ¿Qué acaso te diste cuenta del error que cometías y que si hacías falta de su presencia tarde o temprano me daría cuenta? Muy tarde, Sasuke-kun, ya lo hice.

—Hn.

—Ah, y por cierto, tu voz es mi cabeza es _tan molesta_.

En menos de un segundo se ve siendo agarrada por los hombros y estampada contra la pared a su espalda. Suelta un gemido de dolor.

—¡Argh, deja de ser tan bruto!

—Y así te gusta, ¿no? —el murmura en su oído y ella se estremece.

Aprieta los dientes y se obliga a calmarse, por más difícil que sea mantener la mente clara teniendo a la personas por la que has babeado toda tu vida tan cerca de ti. Es entonces que se da cuenta que él está temblando, y algo le dice que no es solamente de furia. Sonríe inconscientemente y es esta vez ella la que acerca los labios a su oreja.

—Dime, _Sasuke-kun_—¡ey, que ella también puede ser sensual! Respira hondo, encierra la vergüenza en un cajón muy apartado en su mente y se arma de valor para lo siguiente que va a decir—: ¿Te ponen _duro_ mis pantaloncitos cortos?

Y es todo lo que puede articular y pensar porque él se ha apretado contra ella y le está besando como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Muerde sus labios con fiereza obligándola a soltar un quejido y a abrirle la boca para su completa disposición.

—Ugh, Sasuke-kun…

—Joder, Sakura.

Dios, este es el mejor cumpleaños del mundo.

* * *

><p>Y aquí estamos.<p>

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Te los pusiste! ¡Los pantaloncitos que Kakashi-sensei te regaló!

—Sí, Ino, me los puse.

Quiere tirarse al suelo a reír porque _es_ terriblemente predecible.

—Quizás así consigas que Sasuke-kun ponga un ojo en ti, ¿eh? —le mira con picardía.

… o no.

Sakura sonríe y mira a la lejanía.

—¿Quizás? —pregunta al aire.

_«Quizás.»_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Si<strong> no entendieron el final pues se joden, porque está más claro que es agua. Ok no, pero algunos pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones—CofcofSharinganCofcof— x)

Y si llegaron hasta aquí se los agradezco muchísimo, y no me molestaría que me hicieran saber su opinión, ¿nee? ;)


End file.
